Drowning In Love
by Kitty Trace
Summary: Meet Charley Benson,she never thought that she was special,always the one to be picked on by her Bitch of a boss Clarissa. But all that changes when she becomes acquainted with BEN DROWNED ,but she doesn't know its him until she mysteriously goes missing from her home town in California. What do you think has happened to her. Pairings: BENxCharley , JeffxCharley
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys,  
><strong>_

_** this is a new story from yours truly,me!  
>This story is not related to Mi High in any way ,sorry to all the people that want me to update all my Mi high stories,I'm taking a bit of a break from Mi high to focus on a new like and love,CREEPYPASTA!<strong>_  
><strong><em>Yes it is official ,I love Creepypasta!<em>**  
><strong><em>If you don't know what a Creepypasta is ,then your missing out real badly!<em>**  
><strong><em>Please spare me on giving you a full blown lecture on Creepypasta and please visit a website called "Creepypasta Wikia",You'd be doing me a really big favour by doing this.<em>**

**_I've taken a lot of time out of my schedule to write this story ,so please don't hate and disrespect._**  
><strong><em>Anyway,this story is about a girl called Charley Benson ,who meets falls in love with the Creepypasta BEN.<em>**  
><strong><em>If you don't know who BEN is then please go to the website "Creepypasta wikia".<em>**  
><strong><em>And in other news,I am officially on wattpad now,my name on wattpad is: tashabashaxox.<em>**  
><strong><em>Some of my Mi high stories are on there so visit my profile on wattpad and read.<em>**  
><strong><em>Any way,I love you all for reading my stories,now lets start afresh and read this brilliant chapter.<em>**  
><strong><em>Please Review,Follow and Favourite.<em>**  
><strong><em>Now read on my lovelies !<em>**

**_Love Jade The Killer_**

**_xox :¬)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Charley's P.O.V.

I arrived home in the pouring rain,I hadn't been feeling too well.  
>I'd felt like something was going to happen.<p>

My head was pounding and I had nausea,but I had to change into my female link costume and decide to go to this Damn cosplay party.  
>I fastened the belt around my emerald green tunic dress and brush out my long wavy blonde hair.<br>I place the elf hat on top of my head and glance at myself in the mirror

As much as I want to stay home and sleep ,I have to go to the party or else Veronica will literally kill me.  
>We're going together as usual.<br>The doorbell rings,I take one last glance at my reflection and run downstairs.

I open the door, Veronica is standing under a giant black umbrella,her long auburn hair tied in a bun,she's dressed as a damn cat.  
><em>Didn't she hear right,it's meant to be cosplay,Damn you veronica.<em>  
>"Hey Charley,you ready to go?"Veronica asks,smiling at me.<br>"Sure lets go",I say grabbing my coat.  
>We get into Veronica's car and drive downtown.<p>

We arrive outside a gigantic mansion,a man stands near the door way,he's tall and slim and wearing a black suit covered in multicolour polka dots ,he's wearing a mask with a smiley face.  
>And also holding multicoloured balloons.<br>He reminds me of Slender Man in some ways We get out the car ,I leave my coat in her car as it has stopped raining.

We walk into the house.  
>Everyone is dancing,laughing and drinking.<br>The music is The song of healing from the legend of Zelda: majora's mask.  
>It's been edited and is now a jumble of techno ,which is really starting to get on my nerves.<br>Veronica starts to dance,dragging me with her.

I try to enjoy myself but I can't feel it,this doesn't feel right.  
>My head is pounding worse than ever and I'm feeling even more sick than usual.<br>After a while ,I leave Veronica and go over to the drinks table.  
>A tall blonde guy stands there in a Link costume,he looks bored out of his mind.<p>

"Hey",I say loudly.  
>The guy looks down at me,"Hey,I'm Ben".<br>"I'm Charley",I say,smiling up at him.  
>"Great to meet you,are you enjoying this...party?"He asks ,smiling back.<br>"Kind of...you?"I ask ,sipping my drink and looking up at him.

"No not really",Ben says in a tired voice.  
>"Dollar for your thoughts?"I ask,smiling softly.<br>"...My friends dared me to go to one of these...cosplay parties",Ben says bitterly.  
>"My friend dragged me here",I say ,smiling slightly,"If I could whether to come or not,I wouldn't be here,I'd be at home right now".<br>"Me too",He says looking down at me and smiling.

_I could have Just made a new friend._


	2. Chapter 2:Ben's story

_**Hey guys,sorry for the long wait,I've been really busy trying to write up the next chapters of this story ,so bear with me,if I don't update for a while it's because I'm working on the next fabulous chapters.  
><strong>**I'd recommend you listening to Linkin Park "Faint",that song really brings out the emotional trauma in this Chapter ,anyway gotta go,love ya loads.  
>Love Jade<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Ben's P.O.V.

I meet a beautiful girl at the party.  
>She seems pretty cool.<br>Jeff and E.J dared me to go to one of these cosplay parties, it's damn well stupid.

_Well until I met her._

The girls name is Charley, I may have seen her a few times while passing through the circuits of computers.  
><em>She's beautiful...She's stunning...she's funny...she's caring...<em>**she has be mine!**  
><strong><em>(Wait!... what?!)<em>**

My point is ,she listens and makes good company.  
>She leaves early halfway through the party, giving me her phone number and telling me to call her.<br>You may think I'm in love with her...  
><em>B-b-b-but I'm not, you believe me right?<em>  
>I was drowned in the lake and my heart was taken.<p>

Along with every hope of finding the person who murdered me ,My father, and ending this never ending pit of hurt and anger that comes with killing the person who killed you.

* * *

><p>I was a normal kid, before all of this happened.<br>A normal kid with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.  
>You'd think these looks drove the girls at my school crazy.<p>

I was the opposite of a sexy god everyone worshipped.  
>I was a complete and utter outcast.<br>Bullied from the second I stepped into middle school I always wore Dark green turtle necks and Dark blue jeans with converse trainers.

* * *

><p>My family were poor my dad got a job as lake cleaner and mum had to work double the hours to keep our family afloat b-b-but my dad ,he wasn't like my mum.<br>He was an alcoholic; and used most of the money my mother made to buy alcohol.

He would beat me and mum when he was drunk.

On my 14th birthday, mum scraped together a small sum of money and brought me a used Nintendo 64 and a cartridge game called "The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask".  
>I know your thinking "Well it's just a video game, what's the big deal?".<br>Well it was something big to me.  
>I sometimes didn't get anything at all.<p>

I spent all of my time in my room playing the game on my small T.V. that was rarely used.  
>Trying to block out the bad parts of my life with bullies and an abusive dad. Until my mum was killed in a road accident ,as she took her last breaths in that wretched hospital, she told me to be strong for her and that'd she'd always be watching over me no matter where I was she'd be with me all the way.<p>

* * *

><p>A few month's after my mother's death, my father got way to drunk, he walked into my room and dragged me from my bed by my hair.<br>He didn't care that I was screaming for him to let go ,he dragged me to his boat and we sailed to the middle of the lake.  
>He ranted about me being a waste of time and space and that I didn't deserve to have a life.<br>He said that I killed mother and that I was a burden on him.

He pushed my head under the water, not letting me up for any air at all.  
>I tried struggling but he held me there.<br>I had to be breath, I opened my mouth and the water rushed in.  
>My lungs were hurting and my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by the second.<br>Suddenly everything went black ,I knew I was dead ,but I could still feel the wet coldness of the lake water, my fathers hand still on the back of my neck.  
>He suddenly lifted me out the water and felt for a pulse, finding non.<p>

He wrapped something heavy around my legs and then pushed me out of the boat.  
>I sank down to the bottom of the lake and then I blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>I suddenly awoke ,I was still in the water, but I was floating on my back.<br>I looked down into the water, it was brighter and bigger, I looked around, the whole scenery was different.  
>I looked back down into the water and gasped ,my appearance had totally changed, my skin was paler and my eyes were black with red irises and they were bleeding some kind of black substance.<br>I looked like a monster.  
>I could tell by the way the villagers whispered about me that I was an evil monster.<br>I may as well act like one now.

I went through the game ,killing and killing, a man called Matt found my game, my dad must've pawned it for extra money.  
>He played the game and then investigated me, I got bored of him and ended it all for him.<p>

* * *

><p>1 year later I found my father and killed him the way he did to me.<br>And that's when I met the creepypastas and I became a member of this family.


	3. Chapter 3: Drowning

_**Hey,this is all to make up for not updating for a long time so yeah,read on and enjoy!  
>Love Jade xxx<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Charley's P.O.V.

I walk along the bridge ,looking down into the moonlit waters, the moon high above me in the sky.  
>I think back to meeting Ben at the party, I smile at the thought.<br>I suddenly hear a voice behind me, "Just hand over your money and no one gets hurt".

Spinning around , I freeze in fear.  
>A rugged man stands in front of me holding a knife.<br>I suddenly remember leaving my coat in Veronica's car and cuss silently to myself.  
>"Dude, I don't have anything", I say backing away.<br>"Don't lie, you could always pay in another way", He says ,creepily advancing on me.

My back hits the bridge wall, great I'm trapped.  
>The man pounces on me, knocking me to the ground.<br>He climbs on top of me ,his hot breath hitting my cheeks and neck, he reeks of cocaine and alcohol.  
>I try screaming for help, but he covers my mouth with one of his grubby hands, which his other hand starts to slowly creep up my dress.<br>Oh hell no!  
>I am not saying goodbye to my innocence!<p>

I find my free hand and punch him in the face.  
>He stabs me in the shoulder, I scream in pain ,my eyes rolling back into my head, the pain is killing me.<br>I feel him lift me up and push me over the bridge.  
>I scream as I descend through the air, I hit the water,<br>Trying to swim but the pain in my arm is too much, I give up and sink.  
>My golden blonde hair streaming out around me.<p>

My eyelids are starting to get heavy and my lungs are starting to hurt real bad.  
>I open my mouth and the water rushes in, and I say a silent goodbye.<br>Just as I'm about to close my eyes I see a dark human-like shape enter the water.  
>And then I'm gone...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The saviour

_**Hey,review,share ,follow and favourite I need the support at the moment so yeah :(  
><strong>**love you all!**_  
><em><strong>love Jade<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ben's P.O.V.

As I walk along the pavement, I hear high pitched screams coming from the bridge.  
>I look over at the bridge and spot a man throwing a girl with long blonde hair over the bridge.<br>The thing that strikes me familiar about this girl is her emerald green tunic dress.  
>I suddenly realise that it's Charley.<p>

I run onto the bridge and jump over the wall.  
>I hate water ,but I have to save Charley, I hit the water and dive downwards.<br>I can see her pale face ,arms stretched out, her long golden blonde hair floating out around her as she sinks downwards.  
>Her eyes are closed and the air bubbles that were there ,are now gone.<br>I swim after her ,grabbing her waist and swim to the surface ,glad to have the air back.

I climb up the bridge beam ,Charley over my shoulder.  
>As soon as we're on the bridge, I lay Charley on her back and preform CPR, she starts to cough up the water.<br>Charley opens her eyes and looks at me,"Ben" She murmurs before falling unconscious.  
>I rip a part of my tunic shirt away and put it over the stab wound in her shoulder.<p>

Picking her up in my arms, I stand up.  
>There's no point in going back to Slender Mansion because everyone will be all over her.<br>I reach into my sachet and bring out a motel key.  
>I carry Charley across the bridge and up to the motel.<br>Unlocking the motel door, I shoulder it open and close it with my back.  
>I put her down on the bed and swath her in a blanket.<p>

Hold on won't she die of hypothermia though.  
>I look over at her, she's shivering violently.<br>I climb in next to her and cuddle her.  
>Soon my eyelids begin to droop and I surrender to the pleasure of sleep.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5:Waffles and ocean blue eyes

Chapter 5

Charley's P.O.V.

I wake up in a soft Bed, I feel someone's arms wrapped around me and a warm spot on the top of my head.  
>I look over my shoulder and realise it's that guy ,Ben.<br>He's asleep ,breathing slowly.  
>I wriggle around to change my position so I'm facing him.<br>His grip around me tightens and he pulls me closer, "Go back to sleep ",He murmurs tiredly.  
>I twirl a strand of his hair around my fingers.<br>It's soft and silky.

He opens his eyes and looks down at me sleepily, "Hi" he whispers.  
>"Hi" I whisper back,smiling.<br>"How are you feeling?"He asks ,looking worried.  
>"A little better",I say winching at the pain in my shoulder.<br>Ben see's this,"Can I check your shoulder?"Ben asks,sitting up and looking at my shoulder.  
>I give a small nod and he gently pushes my sleeve aside.<br>And unties a length of cloth from my shoulder acting as a pressure band.  
>He looks down at the punctured skin ,frowning slightly.<p>

He opens a cupboard and brings out a first aid kit.  
>He sits on the bed,tending to my shoulder.<br>Ben pours the disinfectant alcohol into the wound,I grip his hand,it hurts a lot .  
>Soon enough,he's done wrapping the gauze around my shoulder.<br>I run my fingers through my hair ,winching as I hit a tangle.

"Are you hungry?"Ben asks softly .  
>I say no,although I am hungry,I don't want to seem greedy.<br>My stomach growls loudly and I blush intensely.  
>Ben smiles and opens a small refrigerator by the bed.<br>"Haven't got much ,how about we go out for breakfast",Ben suggests,looking over at me.  
>"Sure",I say smiling softly.<p>

Ben gets up and walks into a closet,he returns with 2 black hoodies.  
>He passes one to me,I shrug into the warm material,it smells like Ben and I blush furiously at the thought.<br>Something about the smell makes me feel safe and warm.  
>I look up at Ben and realise he's been watching me with a casual expression,which for me looks as sexy as hell.<p>

**You like him don't cha?**

_No I don't_

**A little birdie told me you did.**

_Oh shut up!_

**M'kay m'kay,I will,but I know you like him alot!**

_Yeah in your dreams._

I smirk at this.  
>Damn my subconsciousness.<p>

**Oh come on, you know you love me!**

_No I Don't!_

**Your just scared to admit that you like Bennie!**

_I do not,honestly ,I don't._

**You do!**

_Damn you!_

I snap out of my subconscious and lock eyes with Ben.  
>He's still gazing down at me thoughtfully.<br>As if he's analyzing me.

Maybe you have a case of Benlikesyouitis!

No I don't,he would never like me.

M'kay m'kay,I'm gonna go off to my emo corner.

You go do that!

"Come on,lets go get breakfast",I say, smiling happily.  
>"...Yeah...lets go",Ben says,snapping out of whatever trance he was in.<br>We walk out of the motel room and down to a coffee shop.

I order Waffles and he orders Pancakes.  
>We sit at a table and wait for our food.<br>"What Job do you have?"Ben asks,gazing down at me.  
>"I work in a flower shop",I say ,almost miserably.<p>

"Is it a good job?"he asks.  
>"Yep,the pays great,but...my boss is a total bitch",I say,playing with a loose strand of my hair.<br>"What does she have for breakfast,Wheatabitch",Ben says chuckling slightly.  
>"No I don't think she has that,maybe...Bitchflakes",I say giggling.<p>

Our food arrives a few minutes later and we start eatting.  
>I pour what some people would describe as a truck load of Golden syrup all over my waffles.<br>I scarf my waffles down and lean back patting my stomach.  
>Ben looks over at me,then bursts out laughing.<br>"What",I say ,confused.  
>Ben moves his chair until he's right next to me,then gently dabs at my chin.<br>His ocean blue eyes are gazing into mine.

"Erm...you had waffles on your chin",Ben says,blushing nervously.  
>"Oh,thanks",I say,looking away.<br>"Are you...feeling any better now?"He asks ,smiling slightly.  
>I nod and smile back.<br>"Now where do you wanna go",Ben asks,flattening his dark green beanie.

"To be honest ,I just want to go home",I say in an exausted voice.  
>Ben looks down at me,looking slightly disappointed.<br>"But we could look around the shops",I say quicky.  
>Ben flashes me a cute smile and thats when I become aware of the dimples in his cheeks,"Sure lets go".<br>We pay for our food and walk down to the mall.  
>Ben grabs my hand and pulls me into an arcade.<p>

We play gun shooting and crazy golf.  
>And at some point Alien invaders from space.<br>And if I get stuck on a game,Ben comes up behind me and moves my hands,leaning over my shoulder to give me hints and help.  
>I played a dance game,guess what the music was...<br>The harlem shake,I knew exactly what to do.

Right now,Ben and me are playing a combat game,me against him.  
>I win and he cheers for me and picks me up ,spinning me around,until we're both giggling and slightly pink in the face.<br>"Hey ,is that your boyfriend?" Someone yells.  
>I look around and spot a guy with a pug face,I turn away and continue to play combat shooting with Ben.<br>"Your boyfriends a geek,you can do better than that",He yells.

From the corner of my eye I see Ben looking agitated then sad.  
>I finish the game and smile up at him.<br>He returns with a half hearted smile,"You can go with that guy if you want,I won't mind",He says sadly.  
>"Come with me,leave gamer geek",The pug faced man says,grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Ben.<br>Ben looks angry,glaring at the man.

"Hey,aren't you that guy from Zelda,called L-"the man says,getting interrupted by me.  
>"For your information hun,his name isn't Link,it's Ben,you must be a real idiot to think that he's from Zelda,and frankly I think Ben is cool,so I guess I'm a geek aswell,so go on say it again and watch what happens",I say angrily,I yank my arm out of his grip.<br>Pug face stands speechless,"Go to hell!"He says Angrily.  
>"Seriously,I've been there and back,nothing is as it seems",I say.<br>Ben slips his hand into mine and we walk out of the now silent arcade.  
>Then Ben drags me into a clothes shop.<p>

He finds an emerald green dress and makes me try it on.  
>When I come out he wolf whistles and says I look hot.<br>He then buys it for me!  
>With the sweetest compliments and a flash of those million dollar dimples.<br>I may be starting to fall for this boy,not for his money,but his personality.  
>Everything about him,makes me love him even more.<p>

_**KAWAII!**_


	6. Chapter 6:Mystery POV

Chapter 6

? P.O.V.

I see them walking into a mall,Ben holding a girls hand,Somethings different about him.  
>He's in his human form.<br>They're laughing cheerfully.  
>Get in there Benny,better not tell Jeff or he'll want her dead.<p>

I can see why Benny is attracted to her ,her long golden blonde hair,falling to her waist in soft waves and her ocean blue eyes ,sparkling as she laughs.  
>I know I'm falling for her aswell.<p>

I suddenly hear a static ringing sound and I know Slender Man needs me on a mission.

KURASSHU! 


	7. Chapter 7:A close eye on her!

Chapter 7

Ben's P.O.V.

"Your spoiling me",Charley squeals,as I pay for a new pair of brown boots for her.  
>"Well,I can't help it,you look great in everything",I say making her blush.<br>"I-I-I...erm...wow,thanks",She say',blushing furiously.

**Hey buddy ,do you like her?**

_No!_

**Yes You do!**

_Well...maybe a bit._

**Ha ha ha , I always win.**

_Damn you!_

I never expected to feel this way about someone.  
>I can't describe the feeling.<br>It's so new to me.

**Dude,it's called Love!**

Charley yawns and looks up at me tiredly.  
>"You wanna go home?"I ask cheerfully.<br>She nods,swaying slightly,we walk out of the mall and we get a taxi to up town.  
>She falls asleep on my shoulder and soon enough the taxi pulls up outside a snazzy looking house.<p>

I pay the driver and carry Charley and all of the bags.  
>I rummage in her coat pocket and find her keys,I unlock the door and shoulder it open and then push it closed with my back.<br>I walk up the staircase and open a door,leading to a bedroom.  
>I know it's Charley's room,it's a lilac colour with a midnight blue ceiling and sticky stars on the ceiling.<br>The Bed is a king size,with lilac sheets,a purple lamp crouches onn her night stand.  
>Her books are crammed full of thick paper backs and there are a few posters stuck to the wall ,,a few bands like,Bastille , MCR (My Chemical Romance) and Skrillet,loom down at me.<p>

I lay her down on the bed and cover her in the sheets.  
>I write her a quick note before I go:<p>

_"Charley,_  
><em>Hey it's Ben.<em>  
><em>I dropped you off home.<em>  
><em>Thanx for the wonderful time,you sure do make excellent company.<em>  
><em>See you soon.<em>  
><em>And remember,call me.<em>  
><em>-<strong>Ben<strong> x_

I leave my phone number on the bottom of the note and leave it on her bedside table.

I take one last glance at her,before jumping into her laptop.  
>I'll be keeping an eye on her.<br>A very close eye on her.

**Are you a stalker,dude?**

_**Suu~ito boi**_


	8. Chapter 8:A bitchy boss and kept secrets

Chapter 8

Charley's P.O.V

I woke up in my bedroom,A few slithers of sunshine coming in through the window.  
>A chestnut tree stands outside my window,casting leaf patterned shadows across my wall.<p>

I look around,curios to know where Ben is.  
>I spot a note on my bedside table,I read it and blush slightly.<p>

Looking down at my clock ,I pale as I realise I'm late for work.  
>I slide my Jeans on and a clean t-shirt,I run downstairs grabbing my bag and sliding my feet into my converses.<br>I slide my grey hoodie on and run out of the front door,slamming it behind me.

I cuss under my breath as I open the door to my car and start the egnition.  
>I back out of my driveway and step on the acceleration,shooting forward into an empty lane.<p>

A few minutes later, I make it to the parking lot of "Maybell Marv",(I know,a stupid name,right!).  
>I slam the car door and run to the door of the shop,the bell jingles,letting everyone know that there is a customer.<br>"Your fifthteen minutes late",A womans voice says coldly.  
>I look around, It's Bitchface (My boss).<p>

She has icy blue eyes and chestnut hair that she keeps tied up,like all the time.  
>"Get to work",Clarissa (BossBitchface) say's coldly.  
>I walk behind the counter and start ringing up the flower orders.<br>Todays Gonna Be A Hard Day!

Masky's P.O.V.

I close the door to the mansion and see Ben hopping out of the T.V,looking happy.  
>I know why!<br>Ben and that girl, they looked so cute together.

Ben looks up at me and smiles over at me," Hey Masky!" he says,almost chirping with happiness.

"I saw you ",I whisper/Yell,smiling sneakily,"Don't worry ,your secrets safe with me".  
>Ben blushes and looks as guilty as hell.<br>"H-h-how d-do y-you know",Ben stammers ,blushing even more ,until he is bright red.  
>"I see all,I know all,it's a part of being a proxy",I say ,tapping my nose.<br>"Promise you won't tell?"Ben asks quietly.  
>"Don't worry ,I'm not a snake",I say reassuringly.<br>Ben looks relieved and smiles at me,"Thanks".

Jeff walks through the front door,wiping flecks of crimson blood off his skin.  
>"Hey buttheads,I came up with this new pun",Jeff says cheerfully.<br>He walks into the kitchen,seeming to be in a good mood ,which is rare. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey,have you missed me?  
>Well I hope you did!<br>Here is the next chapter of drowning in love,please read,review,favourite and follow!**

**~Kitty**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_Veronica's P.O.V._

Where the hell has she been all of yesterday and today,I was damn well worried.  
>I left her 8 voice mails and texts warning her about Clarissa,but did she listen,NO!<p>

She seem's distracted,somethings seems to be making her happier.  
>Over our lunch break ,I try cornering her,but she won't tell me,it's almost like we're not even friends any more.<br>She can't shut me out,she'll just end up cracking under the pressure of not telling me,like she always does.  
>She can't lie to me,she can't shut me out.<p>

But she was talking to this boy at the cosplay party, I mean,I kinda have dibs on that boy.  
>If she has a crush on him,then Charley is dead to me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Charley's P.O.V.<em>

_A few hours later..._

I pull into my drive way,it's started snowing and it's already october.

I park my car in front of my house and kill the engine.  
>I get out of the car ,my breath forming clouds,I slip and slide up to my house door ,unlocking it and closing it behind me.<p>

I bloody well hate Clarissa.  
>She is a horrible bitch from hell.<br>And deserves to be taught a lesson I walk into the kitchen,I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched.

I suddenly feel someones arm wrap around my neck.  
>I try to scream,but they put a hand over my mouth to muffle me.<p>

"_Pretty girl,aren't you, it's a shame, I was so looking forward to getting to know you_",A husky voice says in my ear.  
>Some part actually finds this persons voice attractive.<br>I turn my head a little and see,pale ,leathery ,yet soft looking skin and a carved smile.  
>I turn my head further and see those eyes,ringed black ,tiny bits of blue showing through the black of his pupils.<p>

I know who this person.

I've read about him,he's _Jeff the killer._

"Shhh...It's okay,don't cry",He coo's into my ear,wiping my tears away as I give a whimper of fear,"Don't be scared,I've come to save you".  
>I narrow my eyes questioningly.<br>He sighs and uncovers my mouth,but keeps a firm grip on my waist.  
>He rummages in his hoodie pockets and produces a large silver knife.<p>

He shows it to me,"I've come to save you from life's dissapointments",He whispers,placing the knife on my neck.  
>I whimper more tears spilling over,he wipes them away gently,his blade is cold and hard,grazing against my throat.<br>"I don't come into your house and hold a damn knife to your goddamn throat,so why do it to me,why do it to everyone else?"I say,mustering all my courage.  
>He chuckles ,about to reply but I interrupt him.<p>

I shove him backwards into the hard tiled kitchen wall.  
>He coughs,surprised at my attempt to hurt him.<br>He shoves me forward.  
>I back flip,then crouch down on my hands ,watching him intensly.<br>I flip the hair out my eyes.

Jeff's looking at me,glowering slightly,"Cute girl,with lots of spirit",He says.  
>I blush,"Is that what you say to all the girls",I spit back,venom dripping from my voice.<br>"No,but this is the first time someone has actually thought back",He say's standing up.  
>I stand up too,but I know I've made a bad mistake too late.<br>He runs forward and shoves me to the ground,straddling my waist.

He leans down,staring at me intently.  
>He produces his knife and tries to stab me,but I grab his hand and curl my hand around his,pushing his hand and the knife in between us.<br>I smirk at him,satisfied at his expression of shock.  
>In about a second,I have him on his back,me straddling him,his knife pushed against his throat.<br>He stares up at me ,slightly scared.  
>"Now,I'm gonna give you five seconds to get out of my house,before I kill you myself",I hiss dangerously.<p>

He nods slowly and I let him up,giving him his knife.  
>He walks out my house,with out a backward glance.<p>

I give a shaky sigh,pulling my phone out of my pocket and dial Ben's number,I need him over here.

* * *

><p><em>Ben's P.O.V.<em>

I pull out my phone as it rings,I look at the ID photo,it's Charley.  
>Smiling cheerfully,I answer it,"Hey,what's up?".<p>

"Ben can you come over ,I need your help with something,"She says,sounding kinda panicked.  
>"Charley? What's wrong,is everything ok?"I ask tensing up.<br>I swear to god,If Jeff has found her ,I will go bonkers.

"Yeah,Yeah,everythings fine,I just need you over here",Charley whispers softly.  
>"K,I'll be there in a minute",I say ,hanging up.<br>I walk out of the mansion and teleport a block away from her house,I run along the sidewalk,until I find her house.  
>74 Elm Sky Avenue.<p>

**Dude,Your already stalking her!**

_AM NOT!_

**Are Too.**

_Listen I am not going to argue with my subconsciouse._

**M'kay M'kay,but you like her so much.**

_Alright,your right about one thing._

**Ha,I always am right!**

_Don't be so sure of yourself._

I knock on her door and it opens.  
>Charley stands in front of me,her long wavy blonde hair,covering one eye.<br>She's changed out of her dress and into a Black tee and dark blue jean shorts with tights and black and white converse boots,that lace up to her knees.  
>She smiles up at me and then hugs me.<br>I freeze,what do I do now?

**Dude,hug her back!**

_Oh,ok,thanks._

**No probs man,just go with it.**

_K_

I bring my arms up and wrap them around her,burying my face in her golden hair,It smells of some sort of flower.  
>"Ben",She whispers softly,"Are you sniffing my hair?".<br>This question catches me off guard,"Er...no,why?"I ask ,blushing slightly.

"No reason",She says quickly,breaking away and letting me into her house..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Charley's P.O.V.

"Ben,push harder",I yell,breathing heavily.

You probably thought we were doing something...  
>WELL WE'RE NOT!<p>

We're trying to fit a sofa through the livingroom door.  
>Though it's not going easy.<br>Maybe I should tilt it a little to the left?"Ben asks questioningly.  
>"Fine ,lets try it",I say angrily.<br>"Your cute when your angry",Ben says,smiling at me.  
>I blush furiously and we start to lift the sofa.<p>

I need Ben to be here with me for one reason and one reason only.  
>To stop me from being paranoid about Jeff coming back and trying to kill me again.<br>I need someone to distract me.

We slowly manage to fit the sofa through the door.  
>We put the sofa down in the living room.<br>"Thanks"I say,smiling happily.  
>"No problem",Ben says,smiling back.<p>

I flop down on the sofa ,putting my arm over my eyes.  
>"Charley...what's that on your stomach?"Ben asks,flopping down next to me.<br>I look up and see him pointing to a scar on my stomach,it's in the shape of a circle with an x going through it.  
>I blush as he traces it gently with his finger.<br>He looks over at me ,his eyes turning ocean blue,they're twinkling slightly.  
>"I got that when I was younger,I was playing with my friends and it...well it happened,though I don't remember how",I say ,covering my stomach with the material of my tee. <p>


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 Flashback...**_

_We run through the woods ,laughing and yelling._  
><em>The two boys and the girl.<em>  
><em>Timothy Sutton and Brian johnston were best friends,well before I came.<em>  
><em>It was in the summer of 1997,I moved to Idaho,a state in america.<em>  
><em>Brian had two younger sisters called ,Katie Johnston and Jade Johnston.<em>  
><em>Me ,Katie and Jade were best friends and Brian and Timothy were best friends with me aswell.<em>  
><em>For 5 years we were happily contented in each others friendship and company.<em>

_...Well that was until..._  
><em>...Until it all went wrong...<em>

_Wedensday 25th Auguest 2002_

_The three children run through the fields laughing and playing._  
><em>"Brian! Timmy!"The little girl yells.<em>  
><em>The boys run ahead,laughing happily.<em>  
><em>Timothy stops and grabs the girls hand ,pulling her along.<em>

_They freeze as they hear a static ringing sound._  
><em>Timothy starts to cough.<em>  
><em>Then a deep voice could be heard from deep in the woods.<em>  
><em>Singing words of kindness ,yet full of evil,<em>

_"Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play Here In My Garden Of Magic_

_Follow Sweet Children I'll Show Thee The Way Through All The Pain And The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children For Life Is This Way Murdering Beauty And Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children It Must Be This Way To Weary Of Life And Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children For Soon We'll Away into The Calm And The Quiet_

_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play Here In My Garden Of Shadows"._

_"Come on ,we have to go",Brian says,the smile fading from his face and replaced by a panicked expression._  
><em>They link hands and run.<em>  
><em>They come to a near neighbourhood and flop onto a patch of grass.<em>  
><em>Charley begins to make a three reaths of Daisy chains for her,Tim and Brian.<em>  
><em>She gives the daisy chains to the boys and puts her one around her neck.<em>

_Charley blushes as Tim picks a bunch of daffodils and presents them to her,She leans over and kisses him on the cheek._  
><em>Brian looks Jealouse ,then blushes as Charley gives him a peck on the cheek too.<em>  
><em>"You,Me and Brian are best friends forever",Tim says hugging Charley and Brian.<em>

_"Hey,who want's to play hide'n'seek",Charley says happily,jumping up and smili_ng.  
><em>"Me! I get to seek,go hide!"Brian says,covering hs eyes and starting to count.<em>  
><em>Tim and Charley run hand in hand through the woods ,still in distance of Brian.<em>  
><em>Then a sudden piercing ringing sound rings through the woods,filled with Static.<em>  
><em>Tim falls to the ground and starts to cough and retch,Charley bends down ,trying to help him.<em>  
><em>They're parent's had warned them to never go into the woods ,telling them the legends of The Tree Man or later on known as The Slender Man.<em>  
><em>But being children,the curiousity beat them and they searched the woods,never heeding they're parent's warnings.<em>

_Charley suceeded in getting Tim to stand up,though he was still coughing and swaying slightly._  
><em>They suddenly heard a crack of twigs behind them,they turned and gasped.<em>  
><em>Before them stood a 10ft tall faceless man in a black suit and a red tie.<em>  
><em>He was as tall as a tree,he towered over them,then extended his hand in a beakoning manner,as if saying ,"Come on,come with me".<em>

_Tim grabs Charley's hand and they run through woods away from the Slender Man._

_They look back,but the faceless man isn't there._  
><em>Charley screams as she see's the Slender Man in front of them.<em>  
><em>The Slender Man grabs Tim and proceeds to grab Charley.<em>  
><em>"Charley! RUN!"Tim yell's ,struggling to get out of the Tree Mans grip.<em>  
><em>Charley turns and runs,but stumbles and falls on top of a large sharp rock.<em>

_She screams as it pierces the skin of her stomach._  
><em>Charley rolls over,pulling the blood stained rock out of her stomach.<em>  
><em>The blood pours out,staining her summer dress,a small puddle appearing on the ground as her blood spilt,"BRIAN! TIMOTHY!"Charley screams,crying uncontrollably and startint to choke on her own blood.<em>

_She looks up at the sky,her vision starting to blur._  
><em>The Slender Man looms over her Tim and Brian at his side,tears staining the little boys faces.<em>  
><em>"Please let us help,before we go",Tim begs,crying even more.<em>  
><em>Slender Man give's a curt nod and Tim and Brian rush to Charley's side.<em>

_"There's too much blood!"Brian yells ,looking down at Charley and starting to panic._  
><em>Slender Man crouches down next to Tim and Brian and then places it's Slender hand on her wound.<em>  
><em>It heals as fast as lightening ,but leaving a weird scar in the shape of a circle with an x going through it.<em>  
><em>"We will be back for you dear child"Slender Mans voice,says in her mind,"But for now,you are free".<em>

_Slender Man stands silently,waiting for Tim and Brian to say goodbye._  
><em>Brian kisses Charley on the cheek,then stands at Slender Man's side.<em>  
><em>Tim bends and kisses Charley on her lips,"We love you,always and forever",Tim whispers into her ear.<em>  
><em>He stands up and they vanish.<em>

_The only things left are the crumpled daisy chains and a blood stained note with a circle with an x going through it,the same sign that was embedded on her stomach._  
><em>She sat up,starting to cry uncontrollably ,she picked up the note and pocketed it,then buried her face in her hands.<em>

_...Nothing would ever be the same again..._

_Charley's P.O.V._

I jump up from the couch,I must've fallen asleep.  
>That dream,it must've been a flashback from long ago,when I was Ten years old.<br>I walk around,looking for Ben.  
>I see a note on the kitchen counter.<br>It must be from Ben.  
>I pick it up and read it,yep deffo from Ben.<p>

_"Charley,_  
><em>Decided to go home,you were pretty much just passed out on the couch,so I went.<em>  
><em>Call me soon.<em>  
><em>Love Ben x"<em>

I smile happiy,I run upstairs and take a shower,half way through ,I hear a scratching sound coming from the bathroom door.  
>It goes away after a while,I dismiss it,thinking that it's probably Billy,Elizabeth Rankin's cat,she's my next door neighbour.<br>Billy usually comes into my house,through a window or a door.  
>I finish my shower and wrap the towel around me,I plug in a hair dryer and wipe the mist off the bathroom mirror.<br>After I'm done doing my hair,which is now ,Silky and soft and hangs past my shoulders ,reaching my butt,I open one of the hampers,pulling out some clean clothes,which consist of a indigo strapless top,a black PVC skirt,black tights and Converse boots in black and white that go up to the knee.  
>I fasten the golden heart pendant necklace around my neck,Timothy gave it to me for my 10th birthday,the last year I ever saw him.<p>

I tidy the bathroom ,then open the door,a draft of cold air hits me,it's coming from my bedroom.  
>The balcony door to my room is open...wide,wider than I'd usually have it,for a fact,I don't actually remember leaving it open.<br>I walk over to the balcony doors and peer out,night has decided to come early.  
>Closing the window,I suddenly catch sight of a note on my desk,it wasn't there before.<br>Then I get the most intense feeling of being watched,but I dismiss it as paranoia.  
>I walk over to my desk and pick up the note,as soon as I touch it,I know it's not from me or Ben.<p>

**_"Dear Charley,_**  
><strong><em>Don't think I have forgotten about you.<em>**  
><strong><em>Because I have'nt,don't worry Yourself my pretty little angel,<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll be at rest soon.<em>**  
><strong><em>Soon I'll make you...Go To Sleep!<em>**

**_- Jeff"_**

I pale and drop the note,It falls to the ground.  
>The intense feeling of being watched has returned,and I know I can't dismiss it as paranoia now.<br>The fear I feel inside shall not be shown.  
>My mother told me a poem once,this was before she and Oscar died.<p>

_"Fear is something that should be embraced,learn from your mistakes._  
><em>Fear is something that our mind plays tricks on us with.<em>  
><em>Fear is only a trick.<em>  
><em>Fear is not real.<em>  
><em>Fear is a game played on the faint hearted.<em>  
><em>Fear is a game.<em>  
><em>Fear is a game.<em>  
><em>Fear is a game.<em>  
><em>Your are the better person in this situation.<em>  
><em>There is no need to fear and be afraid.<em>  
><em>Fear is a game.<em>  
><em>Fear is a game.<em>  
><em>Fear is a game".<em>

I miss my mum and my brother,alot.  
>I reach under the bed and pull out a black box with a indigo ribbon wound round it,I untie the ribbon and open the box.<br>Inside it is filled with photos of me and my friends and family and a small stuffed bear my gran gave to me before passing away last summer,a wad of dollar bills incase I run out of money.  
>The blood stained note with the strange symbol,that matches the scar on my stomach,a precious photo of me,Timothy and Brian.<br>I pull out a sharp knife,mum said it was sharp enough to cut through solid metal.  
>It has a sapphire jewel in the handle,I tuck it into the waist band of my PVC skirt.<br>Closing the lid of the box ,I retie the ribbon on the box and put it back under my bed.

There are noises coming from the kitchen,something I know Billy can't make.  
>I quietly tip toe down the stairs and walk into the kitchen.<br>There's no one there.  
>I walk over to the screen door next to the sink,no ones out there,just my scruffy garden.<br>The kitchen door suddenly swings shut,I casually turn my head to see who it is.  
>Jeff stands in front of the door,leaning against it casually.<p>

I turn back to look out the window,"I told you that if you came back into my house or anywhere near my property,I would Kill you myself",I say,turning to look at him fully.  
>I grip the knife and pull it from the waist band of my skirt,still keeping it behind my back.<br>"Well,I came to finish some bussiness",Jeff says,slowly advancing on me.  
>I casually take out my knife and twirl it between my hands ,grinning at him lazily.<br>He pauses,looking surprised,then recovers.  
>"What...are you scared of me and my big knifey",I say in a mocking tone of voice.<br>"I didn't come to fight you",Jeff says dropping his knife,clatters on the floor,glinting sharpley in the glow of the lamps.  
>I put the knife back in the waist band of my skirt,"Then what do you want?"I ask,suddenly confused.<p>

Jeff dives forward,pushing me down onto the kitchen floor.  
>I smack the side of my head on the kitchen counter.<br>I try to scream,but he muffles them with his goddamn hand.

He grabs his knife from the floor and wacks me across the head with the blunt end.  
>I immediately fall unconcsious.<p> 


End file.
